Electrically powered, standup vehicles are becoming more widely used in populated areas for providing powered transportation over greater than walking distances without the size, cost and inconvenience of an automobile. Such vehicles provide desirable views of surroundings, including both scenery, pedestrians and riding surface conditions. Like any powered vehicles, safety issues are always a consideration even when such vehicles are used by responsible adults, such as public safety personnel. Therefore, it is generally desirable to build safety features into normal vehicle operation.